New in the Falls
by Holio
Summary: When Bella wakes up to find herself on her way to Mystic Falls, with memories of her life that she never had, she's thrown into the world she read about so often. Can she see it through? Or will she break with the knowledge of her beloved characters?
1. Bella

I wake with a start, and try to bring my room into focus through my bleary eyes. I frown and blink a few times, I should be seeing a small box of a room with light blue wall paper and clothes strewn all over the floor. I instead I'm seeing a larger room, with cream wall paper and a spotless floor, taken up by only a few empty cardboard boxes. I slowly climb out of bed and walk over to the full length mirror. My long blonde hair is a mess, my green eyes are wide with confusion, dark circles beneath them showing a serious lack of sleep, and I'm wearing the same deep blue nightdress I was wearing last night. I look the same, but where am I?

Running fingers through my tangled hair, I bite my lip and look in the closet to find a whole range of different clothes, that admittedly I love, but they're not mine. I run my hand over my face and grab a brush and brush my hair quickly, before I grab a dressing gown and venturing out of 'my' room. May as well go see what the hell is going on.

I head down the stairs and find myself in a hall and I see pictures of me when I was younger, with... Elena and Jeremy? And a mother and father. My mother and Father. Or at least, that's what my mind is telling me they are. I am... their cousin! Elena and Jeremy Gilbert are my cousins!

I shake my head incredulously, but when I hear a soft humming coming from the kitchen I go towards it curiously.

"Good morning Bell, how are you feeling?" A concerned voice asks me.

I stop in the doorway, seeing a young women with light brown hair and blue eyes. She's... my neighbour. Why is she here? I realise she's waiting for an answer "I'm fine... Maddie." I say, recalling her name at the last minute.

She smiles sadly at me "I'm almost done making your breakfast, you just relax okay?" Her eyes have dark circles beneath them too.

I nod mutely and sit stiffly on the sofa. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to see what has happened and why my neighbour is in my house looking after me... Dead. My parents died yesterday... in a fire. My eyes fly open and I wipe away a stray tear from my cheek. I clench my jaw angrily; No, my parents died a year ago. This isn't my life, my world, but somehow I remember this life too, I have new memories I never really experienced. My parents raised me here in this house, with a different family and different friends. My thoughts are wild with confusion. Why am I here? This is crazy! Impossible…

I jump when Maddie calls me for breakfast and I walk over, stiff and robot like. Maddie bustles around me, rambling on about moving and preparations, when I hear the words 'Mystic Falls'.

"Wait, what?" I ask, suddenly interested.

She looks at me confused, "I was just saying, you're going to Mystic Falls to stay with your cousins Elena and Jeremy and their aunt Jenna. They'll take care of you. So I need you to pack all of the stuff you want up, and of course I'll be here to help you..."

I tune her out again, thinking rapidly, I can't go to Mystic Falls! I don't even know if where I am _is_ like some Vampire Diaries universe or whatever! And even if it is, I don't know what's happened already, or even if it follows the plot lines!

I realise Maddie is looking at me in frustration "Look Bella, I know this must really awful for you, but you need to help me out a bit here and listen to me. I can express in word how sorry I am for your loss, and I'm sorry you have to leave your home, but Jenna is the closest willing relative who will take you in at such short notice." Maddie tells my sympathetically

I nod "Sorry Maddie" I say quietly "What were you saying?"

-

I look around my almost packed room and sigh heavily, rubbing my hand over my face. I already feel like this has always been my life, but I still remember my life in the foster home, my real life? I don't know what to think anymore.

I close my eyes for a moment, when I'm startled by a loud "Caw!"

I whip round to face the window and see a large black crow perched outside the window, watching my through the glass. I frown at it, unnerved with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. As it continues to stare at me, I begin to blush and my palms start sweating, but that's ridiculous, because it's just a crow, right? It's still staring.

I shake my head incredulously and tear myself away from its beady eyes, going back to finish packing my room. I leave tonight, Maddie told me everything is sorted and I will stay with Jenna till I'm 18 when I can legally leave if I want to. I will also inherit my parent's money when I'm 18, along with whatever money they get from selling the house after I leave. It's all in my parents will.

When I finish in my bedroom, my cheeks have cooled and the crow is gone, so I go downstairs. The sight of the black walls and empty rooms has a lump in my throat, but I push it back so I can help Maddie finish packing.

I take one last look at my house, I'm sad to leave it, even though I've technically only been there a day. This is all SO CONFUSING! But I guess I just have to go with it and fit in and it's not like my life in the foster home was any better. Plus I do love the Vampire Diaries... a _lot_.

Sighing I hug Maddie goodbye and climb into the taxi that will take me and my stuff to Mystic Falls. This is it I guess, the taxi that will take meet to meet the Elena Gilbert. I can't believe this is actually happening! And the Salvatore brothers! I've had a massive crush (obsession) on Damon since he first appeared in the books, and I love him even more in the TV shows. Well, whatever happens, I've finally decided I sure as hell don't want my old life back.


	2. A Gilbert's Welcome

My eyes flutter open as the car slows and pulls into the Gilbert's drive. I force myself move and climb out so I can stretch my cramped limbs and the taxi driver helps me carry my three big bags to the door. A cheerful Jenna answers the door and I have to hold back my gasp, because she is the Jenna I saw die on the Vampire Diaries, the exact same! Light ginger hair, bright green eyes and a wide grin. I feel my hands start to shake.

"Jenna!" I exclaim, smiling as we hug warmly, "It's so good to see you."

Jenna pulls back to look at me, "Bella! It's been so long, how are you doing?" She replies, gently guiding me into the house.

"I'm okay, um, don't I need to get my bags and things?" I say in confusion as I'm ushered into the house.

Jenna laughs, "It's okay Bella I can get them, don't you worry about a thing." She turns to the stairs, "Bella's here guys!" She shouts before pottering back out the front door.

I look around the house curiously and it's all same as in the TV shows. Before I get a chance to do much more, I'm distracted by two very excited people running down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces.

"Bella!" Jeremy greets me, grinning happily at me, "Long time no see!"

I grin back at him, unable to help myself "Her Jer! Lena!" I reply cheerfully, as I'm engulfed by a group hug.

"It's great to see you Bell." Elena tells me sincerely, "How are you doing?" Her eyes are dark and worried as they search mine.

Jeremy nods in agreement "Yeah, but like, we're sorry about your parents you know? We know what you're going through and stuff." He says gruffly and I nod and swallow hard "Well let's get you sorted then yeah?" He says quickly, "You can have our Mum and Dad's old room, or sleep in Elena's room on a mattress or something. And then there's always the couch."

I grimace "I don't want to sleep in your Mum and Dad's old room, it won't feel right." I admit apologetically "The couch is fine."

Elena scoffs and rolls her eyes "Don't be ridiculous Bella! You can sleep in my room on a spare mattress okay?" She says insistently

I nod and smile at her "Thanks Elena, that's really nice of you." I say gratefully,

Elena grins "You're welcome! It'll be like a permanent sleepover!" She says excitedly, "But you'll have to put up with me skyping Stefan." She admits sheepishly

I laugh, "Stefan? Who is this Stefan you speak of?" I ask as the two of us go upstairs, "You mentioned him in an email before but I'm pretty sure I don't know the whole story!"

Elena giggles, "Oh, he's my boyfriend! He's so sweet Bella you'll love him! Not too much I hope though." She says with a wink.

I chuckle, "Well as long as the calls remain clothes and there no 'You hang up, no you hang up' I'm fine with it." I say with a grin.

They fill me in on everything that's happened once my mattress is sorted and dinner is cooking; basically, so far it has followed the show and Elena has a boyfriend called Stefan Salvatore, who has a brother called Damon Salvatore and their both relatively new in town. Jeremy has a girlfriend called Vicky and she's in the hospital at the moment. So that means, Vicky is going to become a vampire very soon, and more importantly, Elena already knows about vampires.

I sigh, snuggling under my blanket "So Elena, tell me more about this Stefan and his brother Damon." I say, my curiosity burning inside me as I wait to hear the inner thoughts the TV show could never give me.

Elena laughs quietly "Well, Stefan is a really nice guy, and he respects my decisions. I don't know what to say, he's just different and I just... feel safe and at home around him." She tells me dreamily, but then her tone turns stern, "As for Damon, he's dangerous Rose. In all honesty he kind of scares me. I met him a few days ago and the first thing he told me about was Stefan's ex. My advice, stay away from him." She finishes, yawning.

I frown "Okay… so what does Stefan think of his own brother then? Surely he doesn't think Damon's dangerous." I ask, knowing the answer but still curious.

Elea snorts uncharacteristically, "Stefan knows how dangerous Damon is. They really don't get on… at all." She sighs, "It's okay though, Stefan can keep Damon away from you."

I laugh, "Elena I'm 17, I don't need Stefan's protection from anyone! Honestly I can look after myself okay, don't worry about me." I reassure her, reluctant to be kept away from Damon.

Elena sighs, "It's complicated Bella, I wish I could tell you why he's so dangerous but, honestly, you're better off not knowing. It's safer that way. Please trust me?" Her eyes are wide and pleading as she looks at me, and I know I can't refuse.

"Okay Lena… You know you can trust me with anything though." I remind her, hoping she might tell me what's going on so I can stop pretending I don't know.

Elena smiles in a way that's almost patronising, "I know Bella! Anyway let's get some sleep, tomorrow we can go and meet everyone! You'll love them I promise!" She turns off the light before I can reply.

"Night Lena." I murmur, deep in thought. I'm sure she won't actually stop me from seeing Damon, I mean, he utterly fascinated me in the TV series and I was so desperate to be around him in person! I toss and turn, fretting about life here in Mystic falls, till the darkness of sleep consumes me.


	3. Meetings

I can feel someone shaking me gently, making me roll over and groan "Bell? Bella?" Elena asks loudly

I squint at her irritably, "No?"

Elena giggles, "You need to get up, I was wondering if you want to come and meet my friends today, so you know them when you go to school?" She asks me

My heart speeds up nervously, "Sure! You really are doing too much for me though Lena." Yesterday Elena had sacrificed her entire Saturday to help me unpack my things, give me a tour of the town, and sign up to the school so I collect my schedule on Monday.

I quickly get up and dressed so I can join Elena for a quick breakfast before we head over to the boarding house to collect Stefan and go to the Mystic Grill where everyone will be waiting for us.

Stefan opens the door before we even have a chance to knock on the door, and once again I am awestruck by the fact he is Stefan Salvatore. A vampire. In the flesh. Real as ever. An uncontrollable grin spreads across my face as I am once again awestruck by my favourite fictional universe becoming a reality.

He smiles at us "Hey Elena." He turns to me "You must be Bella." He says, holding out his hand.

I nod and smile back nervously, shaking his hand "Yeah, and you must be Stefan. I've heard a lot about you." I say, winking at Elena and relaxing slightly, trying to reduce my giant grin to a more normal smile.

Stefan chuckles and Elena blushes lightly "Good to know, come in." Stefan says, gesturing into the house.

I walk inside cautiously, following him and Elena into the elegant lounge, where I see a familiar figure lurking in the shadows, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. That, of course, makes Stefan and Elena stare at me curiously, but I just smile and look expectantly at Elena in an attempt to cover up my reaction.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me little brother?" Damon asks lazily, not moving from the wall, his eyes slowly roaming my body before coming to rest on my eyes. I feel myself start to flush as his piercing blue eyes bore into mine with intense curiosity.

Stefan's jaw tightens "So Bella, this is my brother Damon. Damon, this is Elena's cousin Bella." Stefan tells me as Damon walks towards us, glass of bourbon in hand

"Hey" I say, swallowing nervously. He's still staring at me, so I tear my eyes away and look at the floor.

Damon smirks "It's a pleasure to meet you Holly." He replies, waltzing over to me to lift my hand to his lips. My heart flutters and I can feel my cheeks burning.

Elena laughs uncomfortably, "Okay, well we should probably get going now, right Stefan? No need to hang around."

Damon eyes spark with curiosity as we make to leave "Where are you all off to then?" He asks with a bored tone, but I can tell that he's interested by the way he cocks his head and looks at us.

Stefan sighs, "Mystic Grill" He says tightly.

Elena crosses her arms across her chest, "We're going to introduce Bella to everyone." She tells him, "New in town and all that."

Damon grins roguishly "I'll come too, stop poor Bella feeling like a third wheel in the car, plus I could use a drink."

My eyes go wide and Stefan starts to protest but Elena jumps in before he can say a word, "Fine Damon." She says irritably, starting to pull me and Stefan out of the room to the car, "Come on Stefan I just want to go."

I comply and flash a glance at Damon strolling behind us smirking. I roll my eyes when Damon gets into his own car and beckons to me. Before I can reply Elena sticks her middle finger up at him and takes my arm, walking towards her car and dragging me with her. I allow myself a small smile, I had always fancied Damon and it felt nice to have him flirt, even if he did it to everyone.

"Why did you let him come Elena?" Stefan asks, clearly annoyed.

Elena sighs "I didn't want you two arguing, it's just easier to let him come. He'll get bored soon enough, then he'll just go home again or find other entertainment." She replies tiredly.

Stefan nods, "Fine. So who are we meeting there?" He asks

"Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Vicky." She says, "Jeremy insisted on letting Tyler come."

We pull into the Mystic Grill and walk in with Damon. Our group is waiting on two tables pushed together, smiling and laughing. When we walk over to them, Elena introduces me and I'm instantly engulfed in a mass of bodies all shouting, "Welcome Bella!".

After a while Jeremy and Vicky leave and we decide to have some rounds of pool. I grin, I played pool loads with my Dad. I'm great at it.

"So what are the rules?" I ask innocently "I've never played before."

Matt and Stefan play a game together and explain to me how to play while I watch them intently. When their game finishes and Stefan wins, I ask if I can have a go at it.

"Who's going to play against you?" Elena asks me, but I simply shrug, suddenly unsure.

"I'll play her." Damon says casually, stepping forward.

I turn towards him in surprise "Um, okay, sure." I say, taking a cue stick "You mind setting out the balls?"

Damon smirks "Not at all." he starts to set them out "but let's make this at least slightly more interesting, loser buys the winner a drink?" He suggests

I bite my lip, thinking for a moment before I reply, "Sure, why not?"

Elena starts to protest "Why Damon, what are you trying to do?" She demands, instantly suspicious.

Damon rolls his eyes "Come on Elena, what harm will her buying me a drink do?"

I ignore his cockiness and set down the cue ball, "Right then Damon, you're on." and I hit the cue ball right in the centre.


	4. Cheers

When I hole my first ball like an expert, everyone looks at me in shock and Damon smiles crookedly at me. I smirk slightly, running my hand along the pool table as I move into position for my next shot.

"I don't believe this is your first game." He says off-handedly, brushing past me for his turn.

I shrug noncommittally, "Maybe I watched a few games as a kid? Or maybe I'm just a natural." I suggest, smirking cockily and raising my eyebrows challengingly.

By the end of the game, it's my turn and I have the perfect angle to down the 8-ball. Just as I'm taking the shot, I see Damon stretch out the corner of my eye, and I lose focus and miss the shot.

I openly glare at Damon "You are such a cheat! I had that one! I would've won!" I rant at him as he downs the 8-ball and wins the game.

He smirks at me infuriatingly, "Oh really? And what did I do that made you lose focus so badly then?" He asks too innocently

I bush and scowl at the floor "You just...ugh never mind..."

He hands over the cue sticks to the next players "Come on then, you owe me a drink remember?"

I roll my eyes and go reluctantly over to the bar with him, "What do you want then?" I snap.

He doesn't even think about it "Scotch."

I order his scotch and a diet coke for myself and go to walk back to the pool table group, but Damon grabs my wrist before I can "Wait, come sit with me and take a break from the meet and greet." He says, sipping his scotch.

I sit on the stool next to him hesitantly, watching him closely for any signs of deception or plotting. All I can see is his smug expression and curious blue eyes searching mine.

He chuckles at my wary expression, "You don't need to look like a deer in the headlights you know. Elena exaggerates my awfulness for some unknown reason."

I bite my lip, "It wasn't so much you being awful as being dangerous." I mutter, taking a sip of my coke.

He frowns, narrowing his eyes at me, "And what did she say makes me so dangerous may I ask?" He asks darkly, his eyes trained on mine.

I shrug, "Nothing. She just said you were." If only I could say I know about him. I don't need Elena to tell me! But if I say I know they'll wonder how I know. I sigh and take another sip of coke to distract myself.

Damon nods slowly, "Well she's right I suppose. I am dangerous. Question is, do you believe her?"

I smile "I know you are." I couldn't help myself, it was just too tempting. All those scenes on TVD flash through my mind, Damon and Caroline, Damon and Vicky, Damon topless, Damon drunk, Damon in rage.

Damon looks at me suspiciously, "How would you know?"

I shrug "Come on Damon. Leather jacket. Inviting yourself here. Calling Stefan 'little brother'? It's obvious you want to be the bad guy." I tell him, trying to cover up any thought that I might know about him.

Damon just grins at me, "Look at you, like a little psychic." He suddenly turns serious, "You don't know anything about me." He hisses.

My eyes go wide at his sudden change in attitude, "Okay Damon, whatever you say. I'm going back to the group." I say, hopping off my stool and striding back over to the group who are currently cheering on Elena who beat Caroline and Bonnie at pool.

Elena comes over to me, waving the others away, "What did he want?" She asks quietly.

I roll my eyes, "Nothing really, just that he's dangerous and blah, blah, blah."

Elena frowns, "What did he say to you?" She asks seriously, looking at him over my shoulder, "He looks pissed off Bell."

I huff "It's not a big deal Elena. He just got all hissy about how I don't know him. It's fine!" I walk over to the others and ask about what I missed, trying to ignore Elena burning holes in my back and Damon strolling out the door. No doubt I'm the one in his bad books now. Not really what I had planned.

Elena leaves me for a while to talk with Caroline and Bonnie quietly, no doubt planning a way to stop me seeing Damon or something stupid like that, before she eventually calls me over so we can leave.

"Stefan, Bella, I think we've had enough time introducing everyone. We should get going, we're ordering in tonight, whatever you want." She says, smiling at the others.

I nod, grinning at the thought of a night in with Elena, "Okay, bye guys, it was great meeting you, I'll look out for you in school tomorrow." I say, glad I would have at least a few friends at school tomorrow.

So Elena, Stefan and I leave our little group in an awkward silence, none of us entirely sure what to say. Once we're in the car I decide to ask the question, unable to contain myself.

"Elena, will you _please_ tell me what's so dangerous about Damon?" I burst out.

Elena sighs and looks at Stefan for help, "Well... he's done a lot of bad things."

I roll my eyes, I am so not playing this game, "Elena, what's going on, just tell me?"

Elena frowns at me, "Nothing is going on Bella. Damon is just difficult okay?"

I huff irritably, "Look Elena, your Dad was my uncle. I know about his research. I've seen pictures with a Damon and Stefan Salvatore in the 1800's and they looked identical. So tell me Elena, what's going on?" I demand

Elena looks at me in shock, her eyes wide and Stefan draws in a sharp breath, his knuckles going white on the steering wheel. I gulp, suddenly realising that I just dropped myself right into the middle of the drama.


	5. Exposed

There's a long awkward silence after my eruption, but just as Elena looks like she's finally going to say something to me, we pull up at the boarding house.

Stefan looks between me and Elena "I think you should come in." He says, getting out the car and opening Elena's door while I get out. Perfect gentleman I guess, only to Elena though.

We walk into the house, with that same awkward silence. No, not awkward, tense. I can practically see tension rippling of Stefan and Elena. I sigh quietly, following them into the kitchen. I don't know what they're going to do, tell me or... compel me?!

I stop suddenly, fearing that Stefan will compel me to forget he's a vampire. The pair stop and turn to look at me in confusion, "What is it Bella?" Elena asks worriedly.

I look at Stefan wide eyed "He's going to compel me to forget isn't he?" I ask in a small voice, "Oh Elena I won't tell anyone I swear on my life!" I turn to her in desperation, "I promise! Just please don't compel me! I don't want to forget!"

Both of them stare at me in surprise and Stefan even cracks a smile, while Elena walk over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes sincerely, "Bella, I could never do that to anyone, let alone you. I know how important memories are okay? Just follow us and let us explain everything. Just don't freak out okay?" Elena asks, smiling reassuringly.

I nod, embarrassed at my little outburst, and follow them into the kitchen and sit on one of the stools with them standing in front of me. Stefan and Elena look at each other for a long moment before Stefan turns back to me and begins talking. He tells me about how he used to live in Mystic Falls when he was a boy, and how he grew up here. He tells me about Katherine, and how he died, rushing through it painfully. Then they tell me about Stefan moving back to the falls so he could get to know the girl whose life he'd saved. They tell me about Elena finding out after Vicky was killed and eventually turned into a vampire by Damon and had to be staked by Stefan. And how Damon killed Stefan's best friend Lexi when she came to town and was using Caroline as a girlfriend to drink from for a while.

By the time they've finished its 6:07pm and we all hear a familiar snarky voice from the door, "So little red riding hood found out about the big bad wolf huh?" Damon drawls at us, and I gulp nervously, staring at my hands intently.

"She already knew Damon, she'd already seen us in old pictures." Stefan says calmly, but I can see him tug Elena slightly behind him and step forward.

"So you weren't kidding earlier were you then?" Damon says to me, smirking as usual, "You really do know I'm dangerous."

I shrug "I wasn't _certain_ but I thought it was probably true. You aren't very good at hiding it Damon, you just scream danger sometimes. It's a good thing I'm not easily scared." I reply coolly, screaming at myself to shut the hell up inside.

Damon's eyes flash, "Really, are you sure about that? Because if you recall a little fact about vampires, they have very good hearing and your heart is beating pretty fast." He takes a step towards me.

"Back off Damon, she's not a meal." Stefan says sharply, standing up and moving in front of me protectively.

Damon slowly looks back to Stefan, as if he'd forgotten he was there "Oh brother, I wasn't going to use her for a meal, she's too pretty for wasting." He drawls, winking at me.

Elena steps out from behind Stefan "Damon, that's my cousin. Her parents died just a few days ago. Leave her alone." She commands

I flinch at the reminder and try to look around her at Damon's reaction. His nostrils flare and his eyes narrow, "Well dearest Elena, why don't you and my little brother let the girl speak for herself for once?" He says, looking round her at me smirking again

I go wide eyed, which I really need to stop before my eyes dry out or something, and stare back at Damon, "I'm not scared of you Damon. That's all I said earlier. Then you guys just started going crazy." I say simply, making Damon grin.

"See? She's not even scared of me. Can we carry on our conversation now? Go make out or share blood of whatever it is you two do." He says, making a shooing motion at the pair.

Elena looks at me with worry "Bella?" She asks.

I shrug, "You and Stefan go talk, I don't want to be a third wheel. Damon's not going to do anything." I say with a calm that's only exterior. What am I doing? Damon's a killer! But... I like him anyway. I _want_ to be alone with him, stupidly.

Elena shoots Damon a deadly look "I won't be leaving for long Damon. I swear to God you'd better not do anything I won't like." She snaps, before leaving with Stefan in tow.

Damon chuckles "Feisty isn't she? A bit uptight if you ask me." He says conversationally, "Don't you get sick and tired of it?"

I smile a bit, "I guess, but to be honest she has good reason to be when it involves you." I reply, looking out the window away from him.

Damon doesn't say anything for a long time, so I look back to see if he's left or something. He's right behind me.

I let out a small shriek and jump off the stool, but quickly stifle the sound with my hands and glare at Damon with my heart pounding in my chest, "That. Was. Not. Cool." I bite out, trying to calm down.

Damon smirks his infuriating smirk "Scared of me yet? I can be very scary you know." He says, voice dark, and I can tell that he's finding this funny.

I roll my eyes "Really? That was a shock I suppose, but anyone can do that. I do that to people _all the time_." I tell him, jutting out my chin defiantly.

Damon starts advancing towards me, and I back away "Damon, stop that. Personal space." I protest weakly, his hard set face scaring me... just a little.

I realise I've been backed into a corner when my back hits the walls and I've nowhere left to back away to. Damon keeps walking, right up to me so I'm tightly pressing myself against the wall. So close I can feel his breath on my face. It's just so tempting to lean forwards and... Maybe I will. I look into Damon's ice blue eyes and start leaning my head forward at the same time as him. So close I can feel his breath on my face...


	6. Caught

I'm millimetres from Damon's lips, my are eyes closed and I hesitantly move my hands to rest against his soft leather jacket g, his breath mingling with mine... Our eyes are locked on each other, he's so close I can see all the muscles of his blue iris. Slowly we both begin to close our eyes and lean in… Damon whips back suddenly, and I stumble forwards a few steps, confused at the sudden change in position. I open my mouth but before I say a word his finger is on my lips, so I merely raise a questioning eyebrow. Damon just winks and move away from me just as Elena strides through the kitchen door.

"Okay Damon I'm done talking with Stefan." She states loudly, surveying the room with narrowed eyes, "Why are you over there Bella?" She asks, shooting an icy look at Damon.

I try to look calm and smile reassuringly at Elena, "I walked here, sitting on the stool was uncomfortable… I don't like to stay still for too long." I explain, annoyed at my voice sounding slightly shaken.

"What the hell did you do to her Damon?" Elena demands, now full on glaring at him "She's gone bright red!"

I blush even deeper, putting a hand to my warm cheek, and Damon gives me an amused look "Nothing Elena, we were talking about vampirism and the horrors of Elena Gilbert's double life, weren't we Red?" He grins, showing all his teeth.

It takes me a few moments to realise he's talking to me, "Huh? Yeah, erm, Red, really?" I ask about the weird nick name curiously.

"Short for little red riding hood. It's a mouthful otherwise don't you think?" Damon explains, smirking his infamous smirk.

I smile involuntarily at his nickname for me and giggle, God that _never_ happens! I don't giggle for God's sake! What's gotten into me?! "Oh... that's fine I guess." I say, trying to regain my dignity from the childish giggle and ignore Elena's narrowed eyes trained on the two of us.

"See Elena, nothing happening in here except a little chat which you so rudely interrupted." Damon lies smoothly, "I don't know why you get so worked up about these things."

Elena shoots a warning look at me before turning to Stefan, "Fine, but we're leaving now Damon, Bella's done a lot today." She says sharply, strutting out the room.

I look back at Damon wistfully to see that he's still smirking at me with amusement in his eyes, "See you round Damon." I say softly, following Elena out the door.

I could have sworn he said something back, but it was only a whisper and inaudible to my human ears.

"What did he do to Bella? Could he have compelled her Stefan? What happened in there?!" Elena demands the moment the car doors shut.

Stefan turns to look at me searchingly, "No Elena, she hasn't been compelled. As for what Damon did..." Stefan shrugs and starts driving.

I sigh, "We just talked Elena, he just tried to scare me with his horror stories, that's all." I lie unconvincingly.

Elena frowns, "I told you Bella, he's dangerous. I don't want you around him anymore than you have to be. God knows what he's up to." She says sighing, "I know I sound really uptight but I'm dead serious."

I wince at her words. Dead serious. Mum would be too if she knew. "Okay Elena." I comply reluctantly, I doubt Damon actually wants much to do with me anyway, just now was probably him wanting what he isn't allowed or something. Then I realise "Ummm, Stefan? No offense but why are you coming to our house?" I ask curiously.

Elena laughs "He's just going to join us for dinner because Jenna's out and I have no idea where Jeremy is, you don't mind do you?" Elena says, tensing at the mention of Jeremy's mysterious absence.

I smile, "Of course, that's fine. Don't worry about Jeremy Elena, I'm sure he's just hanging out with the guys at Mystic Grill or something." I comfort her.

Elena half-hearted smiles back "Yeah, of course..." I see her bite her lip and frown worriedly, I really need to speak with Jer about this…

That night my mind is filled with Damon's face millimetres from mine, what he might have whispered when I left the room, whether I should just avoid him or not… Sleep doesn't come easy to me.

Damon's POV:

I pour myself a glass of scotch and down it in one. Crazy day, Elena being all protective about her 'sweet' little cousin, who turned out to already know about vampires anyway. And I'd almost kissed her too. Good thing Elena interrupted, she was too naive and... Unafraid. She barely flinched. It's... unnatural. I'm a natural predator, normally humans can sense it in me to a degree, at least enough to make the wary of me.

 _Just forget about her and move on._ I tell myself, _I could never have her anyway with Elena and Stefan around like a wall between us..._ _but I do like a challenge_...

I mull this over as I pour myself another glass of scotch. This could get very interesting... but I can't let her distract me from my real purpose here in Mystic Falls. To free my one and only _true_ love. Katherine.

I smile evilly at the thought. Oh yes, she'll have to choose me this time, Stefan's otherwise occupied and I'll be her savoir. This is going to be perfect.


	7. New

Today is the day. My first day of real school since my parents died a year ago. I'm utterly terrified. Not that I'm going to admit that to anyone.

Elena's writing her diary while I'm getting ready, but I have no idea what to wear! It's impossible! I sigh and shove another reject top behind me onto the growing pile.

Elena shuts her diary and walks over, easily picking out an outfit from my reject pile and handing to me "First day of school tip number one, don't over think your outfit." She says grinning.

I smile sheepishly and go into the bathroom to change out of my pyjamas and into the deep purple tank top with dark blue jeans and do my makeup. I step out and get my bag ready for school. First day of school.

Elena and I grab the bagels Jenna left us and I read her 'good luck on your first day' note, smiling. Then Elena, Jeremy and I get into the car and Elena drives us to the school. Normally they would get rides from other people but they agreed to drive with me for the first week, so that I could decide to hitch a ride with someone else next week if I want or ride with them and their friends.

I bite my lip nervously as we pull into the parking lot by the school and hop out. Fortunately it's near the beginning of the semester, so I haven't missed to much. Or that's what Jenna told me anyway. I recognise some of the people, like Tyler and Matt. Stefan walks over to us with Caroline by his side, smiling at Elena cheerfully.

I watch them kiss sweetly and quickly turn away to look at Caroline instead.

"So Bella, I'm on the student council!" Caroline informs me cheerfully, "If you have any questions or problems just come to me and I'll do whatever I can to fix it okay?" She grins at me a bit insanely, but I appreciate her attempt to help me feel welcome.

I do my best not to laugh at her over the top welcome, it's so... Caroline, "Thanks Caroline," I smile back "I'll keep that in mind" I check my schedule quickly "I don't suppose you can take me to room 30? I have Mr Tanner for history." I say.

Caroline's smile falters, "Oh, Bella Mr Tanner... he doesn't work here anymore." She says slowly "He...never mind that" She becomes more cheerful again "I have that too and I think Elena and Stefan might. We can all go together. Right Elena?" Caroline turns to the couple

Elena nods, hands now interlocked with Stefan's "Sure. Let's go meet the new teacher."

 _Oh_ I realise _Alaric's here now! Damon killed Mr Tanner! Okay. No problem. I get to meet Alaric now. That's cool._

We walk to history together, talking about Bonnie's semi-physic powers and if she could do palm reading if she wanted to. I'm curious about but I don't want her to know the truth about my 'double life'. Is that what I'm calling it now?! Wow. Not too bad, easier than explaining it all. I really need to stop talking to myself in my head.

We go into the class room and I walk up to Alaric to tell him I'm new and give him the note to sign. Pointless thing really but all the same. He sends me to an empty space desk across from Elena and Stefan and behind Bonnie, Caroline sitting on their other side.

Alaric introduces himself as Mr Saltzman and begins the lesson on the Italian Renaissance. I love history, strangely enough. I listen intently to Alaric, looking at the fine dresses drawn in the book. I wonder if I'll get to go to the founder's ball...

"So who knows how many separate states there were at the time? Bella?" Alaric asks me

I freeze "Um... 200... and 50. 250?" I stutter nervously

Alaric grins at me boyishly, "Right. Do you know when Italy became a unified Union?" He asks me

I nod, "The 19th century."

Alaric claps his hands together in delight "Exactly, now..." He carries on to talk about Italy's rulers at the time and I start doodling on my note book. I've already learnt this subject, so it doesn't matter if I miss a few pointers.

I draw myself in one of those beautiful gowns, and Damon in a tux next to me. I know it's silly and childish but I can't help myself. Beside, we make a sweet couple... even though I say that myself.

Next period I have Art, which I love and I decide that sometime I will stay after school and catch up on the project. Then in the 10 minute break I find Bonnie who is in my Chemistry class. We partner up and Bonnie and I laugh together as other peoples experiments go wrong and bubble over, while the static haired teacher runs around in a panic trying to stop the disasters happening. Last two lessons are Trig which I have with Matt, and Spanish, where no one I know is my class. I sit next to a nice enough guy, Zack, who helps me answer questions and keep up with the class.

By the end of the day I'm feeling tired but I'm grinning, Zack walking out the school with me as we laugh about the crazy teachers at this school. I can see Elena looking over at us and I wave.

"Thanks for helping me out today Zack." I say gratefully "I've got to go though, Elena's my ride home." I point over to where Elena is waiting with Stefan.

Zack smiles "Okay then, I'll see you round Bell." He says, jogging over to a group of guys as I walk over to Elena.

"Who was that? He's cute!" Elena asks curiously, smirking at me.

I shrug, "Nothing, Zack sat next to me last lesson in Spanish and we walked out here together. No biggie. Or are you going to tell me he's supernatural too?" I ask wryly

Elena rolls her eyes "No he's not supernatural, but he _is_ super cute _and super_ single." She says, nudging me teasingly.

I laugh, "Elena! That's ridiculous..." I glance back over at Zack, who's friends point at me as I do and he turns and nods at me grinning. I blush, giving him a small wave in return.

I look back at Elena to see her chuckling, "For now he's a friend." I say decisively, walking towards the car.

Elena giggles quietly and tugs Stefan along to the car, so I'm guessing he walked here. Or ran.

Elena teases me about Zack on the way home and I laugh about it with her. Maybe it would be good to date a normal guy. Maybe that's what I need to do to keep from going entirely insane. I'll think about it.


	8. Life and Love

It's been a pretty good week over all, other than being introduced to each class and getting lost way more than I'd like to admit. Yesterday Zack had excitedly invited me to come to Tyler's big house party tomorrow while his parents are away on business. I wasn't really sure at first, it being Tyler and all, but I figure it'll be good for me to get out of the house.

Elena eventually agreed to come with Stefan and ask her friends to come too after a lot of bribing and convincing. Today we're shopping in the mall for a good enough outfit to wear. I mean, I don't get why she's so convinced Zack has a thing for me or something, but maybe I just don't notice.

"Earth to Bella? We're here." Elena calls to me, waving a hand in front of my face teasingly.

I laugh, slapping her hand away jokingly, "Sorry, guess I spaced out for a second there. Shall we start looking then?"

Elena not and takes my wrist, tugging me into the clothes store. It's alright, shopping, Elena's pretty good at knowing what things will suit herself and me so it's mostly me trying on the clothes she shoves at me. It's nice to do something normal with her, mostly talking about past guys and plans for the party tomorrow. So in the end I decide on a short, one shouldered, green-blue dress with peacock feather patterns along the shoulder strap and Elena chooses a similar but longer and thinner dress in dark blue with a black ribbon around the waist. We look epic, even if I do say so myself.

Next we go shoe shopping, and I decide to get a pair of black, 3 inch heel, ankle boots and Elena gets a pair of black, 3 inch heel pumps. We decide to skip on accessories because we don't need more and already spent more than we should have. Of course Elena put's it down to the special occasion, but I don't really think someone's house party counts as a special occasion. It's more like she wants me to dress up for Zack. Not that I can say I have any real complaints against it.

We finish up the trip by grabbing some cheap dinner, since we spent most our money already, and heading back to the house. When we get there, Jenna's busy having a go at Jeremy about something she found in his room, probably drugs or drink I suppose, so Elena and I creep past quietly into the living room so we can do our homework.

We here Jeremy's bedroom door slam as Jenna slumps onto the armchair, looking pale and strained, "I don't know what to do with him, he won't listen to a thing I say." She groans in exasperation.

Elena immediately goes to give her aunt a hug, "He's just going through a rough phase Jenna, he'll come round eventually I'm sure." She says reassuringly.

Jenna sighs, "I'm the adult, you shouldn't be the one reassuring me. God I'm so bad at parenting." She runs a hand over her face and heads towards the door, "Night girls in heading up early. Don't stay up too late."

We watch her head out the room and I frown sadly, "We really need to get Jeremy to pull himself together." I say tiredly, "This is getting out of hand."

Elena nods in agreement, "I know but there's only so much we can do. Anyway let's get on with this homework."

Irritatingly, as we're working, Elena's phone is constantly buzzing with Stefan and Caroline texting her and it's driving me insane! Honestly she'll never get anything done texting them every five seconds! Every time she gets a text she either tuts or sighs.

"Elena!" I whine, "Can you please take a break from texting? It's driving me crazy!"

Elena laughs lightly "Sorry, I guess Stefan and I tend to just talk and talk, he's constantly checking up on me, and Caroline's having boy problems... again."

We both laugh at that, "Well you're going to be having school problems if we don't get this done." I remind her, "We might not have enough time tomorrow night and I am not spending the weekend doing homework, especially a crappy history essay!"

Elena rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me, "Fine, I'll finish the History essay without any more texting, I'm almost done anyway."

I grin back at her, "Good enough. So you really like Stefan then? Enough to risk the wrath of the teachers?" I joke

Elena smiles "He just came into my life when I needed him most you know? He's made me happier." She admits

I nod "I get that, I hope it happens for me too." I say grinning

Elena nods knowingly "Don't worry Bell, a wise man once told me you won't be sad forever. And now I'm happier. Anyway now you're the one distracting me!" She tells me optimistically. 

I chuckle, "Fine, fine, let's get on with it then!"

It takes me a while to realise where I've heard that before. Stefan told her that in the first ever episode of Vampire Diaries. Cute.

We get back to work, but soon find it's getting quite late, so we pack up our stuff and head upstairs for bed. I'm nervous about tomorrow, but excited too. Maybe something interesting will happen. Or actually, I probably shouldn't hope for that.


	9. Party Surprise

Elena appraises me as I anxiously come out of the bathroom in my new dress and shoes, make up done and hair slightly wavy. She walks around me a few times before standing in front of me grinning "You look amazing." She declares triumphantly.

I take a deep breath and smile, "Thanks Lena, you look brilliant too. Seems Caroline really has taught you the art of fashion." I tease.

Elena laughs and we hug, grabbing our clutch bags before heading downstairs to wait for Stefan to arrive. Jenna smiles widely when she sees us and hugs us both gently, "You girls look so beautiful! Wait, I got this; don't stay out past midnight, and don't get drunk. Oh, and don't do anything you'll regret in the morning!" She tells us, looking pleased with herself.

Elena laughs softly, "Thanks Jenna, but you don't need to worry about us tonight. Stefan will be here any minute."

As if on cue, there's a knock at the door and Elena rushes to answer it quickly, and I follow her as fast as I can adjusting to the 3 inch heels.

Stefan's dressed in a blue shirt and black waistcoat with dark jeans, he and Elena look incredible together. Graceful, even powerful in a way. We quickly say our goodbyes to Jenna and head over to the house party. I'm almost sick with nerves, I never went to any parties in my 'other' life so I have no idea what to expect.

The party is already in full swing as we arrive and a stick to Elena and Stefan like glue, keeping an eye out for Zack or someone else I know. Anyone else, I hate third wheeling. I see a familiar face for a moment but not long enough to place who it is. I try to look for them but they've disappeared. Frowning I turn around, only to find Elena and Stefan have gone, probably to dance or something.

This. Is. A. Disaster. I think, groaning and craning my neck to see if I can find them again. As I'm trying to find them I bump into a muscular chest and reel backwards. It's Zack.

"Oh, hey Zack! Sorry I was just trying to find my friends." I apologise, blushing deeply at my clumsy crash into him.

Zack shrugs, pulling me lightly out into the less crowded hall "It's okay, I'm glad you made it." I can't help but notice him rake his eyes down my body as he says this and I swallow nervously.

"You couldn't have stopped me." I reply laughing, trying to act casual. He's wearing tight black jeans with a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. He looks damn good.

Zack grins, lighting up his eyes, "Cool. My friends ditched me to go dance with their dumb dates. What happened to bros before bros huh?"

I grin, "Same here, why don't we go dance together then? Unless you have a bro to be with instead of this hoe?" I ask laughing, slightly nervous he'll refuse to dance.

Zack grins "You're way better than any old hoe! Let's go." He pulls me back into the crowded living room and we start dancing together, knocking into other people and laughing at each other's crazy dance moves. Well... mostly my crazy dance moves.

It's not until I go to get refreshments that I see the black clad guy in the corner, his mouth on a girl's throat and pressing her against the wall. His hands are all over her.

"Damon!" I gasp loudly, forgetting the drink, "Oh my God what the hell are you doing here?!" I ask in sheer shock.

Damon carries on for a few moments before moving away, wiping his mouth with a napkin and compelling the girl to go. Then he turns around to face me, his expression full of contempt, "Hello Red. A little surprised to see me?" He leers at me.

I frown, hurt by his attitude "Damon... you just drank from that girl in the middle of a party... you..." I stare at him in horror, at a loss for words.

In all honesty I shouldn't be so surprised, I knew he was like this! But it still shocked me to see him at it for real.

Damon laughs humourlessly "What you going to do, tell on me to Elena? Go enjoy the party Red, what I do is none of your business."

I'm sure the hurt is written all over my face.

And of course, Zack came over at that point.

"Hey Bell, who is this?" He asks me curiously.

"This is just Damon. Let's go Zack, I'll tell you another time okay?" I say, trying to get away from Damon.

"Awh got yourself a nice boyfriend Red? You're a quick worker!" Damon shouts after us as I pull Zack away hurriedly, only just realising I left my drink behind.

"Sorry about him, he's just drunk. I barely know him, he's Stefan's older brother." I apologise rapidly, trying to calm down after my shocking encounter with Damon.

Zack smiles reassuringly, "It's cool, I get it. Want me to go back and get you that drink?" He asks chuckling.

I bite my lip in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I forgot about it trying to get away from Damon... Thank you."

After having our drinks Zack and I return to the dance floor, and I stare into his warm brown eyes. We sway gently together and after a while I rest my head on his shoulder, so he wraps his arms around me to pull me closer. Smiling into his shoulder I sigh contently and let the music carry me.

Way too soon, Elena and Stefan find me and Zack slow dancing in amongst the now dwindling crowd and tell me we're leaving now. I give Zack a long hug goodbye and we go back to the Boarding house to drop off Stefan, then finally get back to our house sometime in the early hours of the morning. I ask Elena if she saw Damon there, but she just gives me a strange look and denies it. I decide not to mention the confrontation with Damon and said it must have been my mind playing tricks on me. Best to not worry her about unimportant things.


End file.
